(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved water ski, an improved water ski boot and improved anchoring means for use in aiding securement of a chair or the like to a pair of water skis. It also relates to a ski supported seat or the like.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Major drawbacks exist in respect of the prior art devices, such include expensive construction, failure to provide positive and thus efficient securement of a water ski boot to a water ski and particularly quick and efficient release of the water ski boot from a water ski when rapid release is necessary, and failure to provide quick and resilient connect and disconnect devices for the mounting of a chair or the like on water skis. Further, to provide a water ski having good breaking qualities when in use.
Thus it is an important aim of the present invention to overcome all of the aforementioned drawbacks. It is a further important aim of the present invention to provide a novel and useful arrangement utilizing a pair of water skis.